Food processing devices of the type concerned, such as food spinners and mixers, are commonly used in kitchens for processing food such as drying food (salad or vegetable) or mixing dressing or sauce therefor. Such processing devices are hand operated utensils. In a typical construction, they include a housing having a lid, an operating attachment such as a basket or beater supported in the housing for rotation, and a drive mechanism for rotating the attachment to process food. The drive mechanism usually incorporates a handle on a crank for turning by a user.